


Day 5 (Blow Job)

by orphan_account



Series: Widogast 30 Day Nsfw Challenge [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Caleb's new interest in a book has Mollymauk slightly jealous and intends to fix Caleb's attention back on him, specifically using his mouth.





	Day 5 (Blow Job)

**Author's Note:**

> Probably not my best considering I stayed up later than usual to get this one done I may return back to it at some point. Same as always if you enjoy it feel free to comment and kudo.

     Steady blooms of red dirt follow the cart of the Mighty Nein as they make their way through the barren plains on grass, only interrupted by the occasional clusters of trees, and the very rare but occasional abandoned cart left behind by other travels who had given up on their journey. It was general trade route that because of the war was no longer being over seen, considering it wasn't used except by farmers and shop owners. It was more dangerous than the common more popular used roads, but it kept them out of the eyes of the empire, and nearly cut their journey inn half to the town they were heading to. It was a risk they decided was worth to take.

     Beau and Yasha were taking watch currently on horses a few meters ahead of the group, more than likely talking and keeping each other company, about who knows what. Mollymauk was teaching Jester how to read tarot cards, as well as a few tricks, so she could read them herself. Fjord at the front of the cart, guiding the horses over the easy path, carved through years of travel. Nott was curled up with Frumpkin in the middle of the cart, seemingly wanting to catch up on sleep, considering the road was steady and even. Caleb sat at the back on the cart skimming through the pages of a new book he had picked up, while watching out for anything that might be gaining behind them. Mostly on the book really, since it was one he had never heard of before, and deeply fascinated him with its knowledge on extremely old magic.

     The sun was setting though, too quickly for Caleb's liking, since it was progressively getting harder and harder to read the rich texts. As he considers casting a light spell, the cart begins to slow down, and the heavy sound of horses comes closer and closer. Glancing back Caleb worries for a second a group might have caught up behind the, but finds nothing, so he puts his book away and head towards the front of the cart to see what the issue was. "There's a nice patch of trees up ahead, looks like an old campsite, might not be a bad idea to stop there for the night, before the sun gets too low on us." Beauregard explains, Yasha nodding in agreement, while still keeping her keen eyes on the look out for anything suspicious. "Sounds good enough for me. Any objections?" Fjord's deep voice says, looking back in the cart to see if anyone had a better idea. The lot of them shrug and nod their heads not really having any disagreement with the plan, Nott being the only one complaining about all the noise suddenly.

     The campsite is more than nice enough for the group to stay the night at, which had a hitching post, a well, and a pit that seemed to have been used for fires for years. Like clock work the group unloads everything they need for the night, tents, dried meats and canteens for dinner, tinder box and wood to make a fire, and blankets now that it was getting colder and colder the more they headed north. Nott gets set on making a fire, not to high to cause unwanted attention, but enough to keep them warm for the long night. Caleb and Molly work on setting all the tents up for the evening after Jester's lewd comment of, "Since both of you know best how to pitch a tent!" Beau and Yasha tie up the horses so they wont take off in the night, while Jester and Fjord make sure everyone gets fed. Bored from the day makes everyone want to retire early after eating and warming themselves up by the fire. Nott and Fjord taking the first watch of the evening, while the rest of them gladly went to their tents.

     As soon as Caleb is settled in his and Mollymauk's he cast dancing light, hanging his coat over top of it to dim it down, enough to not bother the other tents but bright enough so he could read. Book back in his hands, Caleb dives into it, practically on the edge of his seat to find out more. Mollymauk comes in a few minutes later, taking a longing look at the wizard, who was stretched out and practically oblivious to the world around him now that his nose was in a book. Granted, it was an unspoken rule to not have sex while they camped out for the nights along side the road, mostly directed at Caleb and Mollymauk since they were the louder ones. Mollymauk was bored though, he missed Caleb's attention on him, seemingly more interested in the book than him lately. Maybe it was a little petty, but it was making Molly that more needy, wanting to prove he was better than a book. He's sure Caleb didn't think that way, but hey he needed to prove his point, now that it was bouncing around in his head.

     Caleb is a third of the way through a section on the politics of magic, when he feels Mollymauk's head pressed up against his leg, his thigh more specifically. "Did you need something?" Caleb asks, eyes not wandering to look down, but still focused on his novel. "Nope, just getting comfortable." He hears Mollymauk say with a sigh, obviously up to something, that Caleb wasn't as interested in right now. They stay that way for a while, Caleb gets a few pages past, before he feels Mollymauk's fingers dance across his thigh, closer to his crotch that Caleb would prefer. So Molly was playing a game with him, he said he didn't want anything, so Caleb didn't over think it. Figuring he was fine for time being to keep reading.

Fingers dancing across his thighs, eventually become Mollymauk tracing and feeling out Caleb's soft cock in his pants, it makes him spread his legs a bit wider subconsciously not even considering what Mollymauk might be up to. He wasn't hating it by any means, with a simple word he could stop the tiefling, it was just a bit usual. With new space it seems Mollymauk's face moves a little closer down Caleb's thigh and towards his groin. With a small huff Caleb continues reading, not finding any spells really so far, but lot of information on magic he hadn't quiet heard of. It was all for the most part outdated and more advanced now, but maybe there was a hidden jewel in here he just had to keep looking. There's a distraction becoming more and more prevalent in his lap though.

     Without any sort of acknowledgment, Mollymauk seems to have taken it as an open invitation to keep palming at Caleb's dick, coxing it out to be more interested than it currently was in Molly. Another chapter of his book going by, as a bit of discomfort begins to settle in, his cock begging to take notice in the situation. "Molly?" Caleb asks a loud, a bit confused on what he was trying to achieve, eyes still trained on his book not wanting to skip a letter. A low hum is all Caleb gets in response, which confuses Caleb more than anything, but he returns to his book. Molly's head moves again, and now Caleb can feel a warm brush of breath on the sensitive skin through his pants, every time Mollymauk exhales. Slowly it was becoming a little to close for comfort to Caleb's liking.

     Caleb makes it another a few pages like this, his cock is half mass now at Mollymauk's action, but Molly has yet to make another move. For a while Caleb suspects perhaps the tiefling had fallen asleep. That is until he start the chapter on wand versus wand less magic, and there is hot lips and a tongue, mouthing at his crotch. Instantly he pulls the book away, looking to see Mollymauk, trying to taste his dick it seems through his pants. "What are you doing?" Caleb asks a bit harshly, wanting an explanation this time. Just finishing licking a line up the half hard dick, Molly quirks up an eyebrow, like it was obvious what he had been up. "I'm gonna suck your dick, and you're gonna keep reading, alright?" The very idea of that happening processes through Caleb's head, not sure what that would even be like, or why Molly would want to be almost ignored. "Alright." Caleb agrees still a bit confused, but not one to turn down a blow job.

     Mollymauk opening his pants and short clothes enough to pull his cock out was a bit distracting, but Caleb tries his best to keep reading through the paragraphs. It's a little easy in the begging, since his cock isn't one hundred percent on board with the idea yet, and Caleb thinks he can hold his concentration enough on his book to handle this. The problem being is, once Mollymauk had started getting into it, he knew Caleb's body so well that it doesn't take long for his cock to get more and more interested. It begins with a string of kisses up and down his dick, followed but a warm wet tongue making sure it had all been touched, followed up licks to the peaking tip while Molly's hand jerked him off at the base. Molly focusing on all the sensitive spots he knows will get Caleb's heart racing, extra attention to right under the tip, once it had fully peaked out. Even using his other hand, Mollymauk rolls Caleb's balls in his hand, a few times over.

     His cock heard and full, it becomes increasingly more and more difficult to focus on the text Caleb had in his hands, want to put the book aside and focus on something much more interesting now. A deep gasp escapes Caleb once Molly had taken the tip of his dick in the silky smooth velvet mouth of his, a few gentle bobs trying to build up a rhythm, while swirling his tongue against the tender slit. Caleb's hands shake as he turns to the next page, having to close his eyes and steady his breathing, before attempting to keep reading on. Mollymauk unfazed, continues to bob his head, each time progressively getting lower and lower to reach his destination. As Caleb feels his cock becoming enveloped in the slick mouth wrapped around it, he fights back a moan, when Mollymauk's nose eventually buries itself in the thick copper hairs at the base. On instinct, Caleb buries his hand in the head of purple hair, want to feel as much as he could, as Mollymauk deep throated his entire cock.

     Caleb was no longer actually being able to read anything, just trying to over and over, but all he ends up doing is rereading the same couple of sentences time after time. Mollymauk is un-relentless, pulling out all the stops and whatever tricks he knows, to make Caleb feel shivers run up his spine. To afraid that the moment he puts his book down it all would end, that Mollymauk would 'tsk' at him, after popping his lips off and curl up in the blanket as if nothing had occurred. Or worse start the teasing all over again, until he felt Caleb had read enough, that he would try again. His eyes finally glance away from the book once Mollymauk had moaned, it was just a barely there thing, but the vibrations from it traveled all the way down his dick making it pulse in pleasure. Book held off to the side, Caleb watching Molly's head glide up and down seamlessly, while one purple hand was resting on Caleb's thigh the other seemed to be between Mollymauk's legs moving quickly.

     Mollymauk was getting off on this, sucking him off, while Caleb basically ignored him. It was strange, but such and incredible turn on at the same time. Involuntarily Caleb's hips thrust forward, making Molly take his dick, that much further. Caleb curses ready to apologize, when Mollymauk moans loudly, barely muffled though the fact his mouth and throat were full. Breathing heavily, Caleb waits for Molly to pull off to take a break and rest his throat after that, instead his ruby red eyes lock onto Caleb's deep blue ones not saying stop but instead keep going. Maybe its wishful thinking on Caleb's part, but sure enough a moment later, Mollymauk pulls his lips almost all the way off, lips wrapped around just the tip, before sinking back down trying to take the cock in his mouth as deep as it could go.

     Seeing opportunities when he knows one, Caleb tosses the book to the side, roughly treating the leather back worse than he had ever done with any other book. Taking both hands Caleb tries to get a grip on Mollymauk's hair, but curved beautifully decorated horns were in the way, which gives Caleb an idea. Easily enough he can grasp a horn in each hand, making the prefect leverage to thrust his dick deeper into Molly's mouth. Now that Caleb had become fully invested, the rhythm Mollymauk had made gets thrown off, making it harder and harder to time his movements with Caleb's. Eventually just getting tired Mollymauk braces his hands on Caleb's thighs, not pinning him down, but just enough to hold on. Caleb thrust his cock down Mollymauk's throat, fucking into it at his own rhythm, wasn't nearly as good as Molly's ass but probably as close as it was going to get.

     Biting back his moans to keep quiet, Caleb feels his orgasm building, becoming closer and closer with each thrust he makes down Mollymauk's throat. "M-Molly..." Caleb whispers as a warning, before yanking down on the horns, trusting his cock as deep as it could possibly go before coming down his throat. Mollymauk yanks his head free, barely able to take it any longer, as the last load of cum shoots out of Caleb's dick over purple lips and across his cheek. Caleb watches Mollymauk's face intently, sweat dripping down Molly's brow, as well as faint tears in the corners of his eyes as he slowly down the last of the cum licking the rest off as he catches his breath. "Molly, are you alright?" Caleb sit up immediately concerned he had pushed it too far, giving him space but holding a hand out if Molly needed it. "Fine, just more than I expected." Molly quickly explains, just overwhelmed for the moment and more than okay with what had just happened.

     Caleb still feels a little bad, that he had maybe lost control more than he's like, especially with how raw and rough Mollymauk's voice was, sounding well like his throat had been fuck thoroughly. Mollymauk wasn't crying or showing any signs of distress, and had moved closer to Caleb taking the hand he had held out. "C'mere." Caleb encouraged, bringing Mollymauk closer, and curled up onto his lap. "Lets take care of you, alright?" He whispers to Molly, gently resting a hand on Mollymauk's inner thigh, while kissing away and remnants of tears. A figure outside the tent clears it's throat, getting both of their attentions immediately. "When ya'll are done in there, it's your turn to keep watch." Fjord's voice says with a trace of annoyance lingering. Both Caleb and Mollymauk smile softly at each other, before cleaning up and getting to their feet, taking a blanket with them to start the nightly watch for them.

     "Rain check." Molly brushes off easily, as they settle down on the tree trunk together, glancing around the camp perimeter. Caleb accepts a little begrudgingly, but insists on keep Mollymauk in his lap curled up in the blanket, waiting out the few hours before they could return to bed.


End file.
